guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:The Villainy of Galrath
This already exists under Villainy Of Galrath. - LordBiro/Talk Hmm, but it's not linked to anywhere from what I can see, definitely not from the Quests link off the main page. I'd say keep this one here and merge the others, I guess, although I think this one is more up-to-date (it's not nearly as difficult as it's made out to be; I don't know if that's because it's recently changed, or what). Nunix I think it's difficult because you get it as a level 12 or so arrival at Lions Arch. Doing it at that level IS difficult (and also the group I tried it with at L18 were hopeless !). Finding the route without a guide is also very complicated. I think it's harder getting to him than killing him tbh ;) - LordBiro/Talk Just getting to The Temple of Ages turned out to be the hard part for me. The patrols at the curtain are deadly. I had a party of 15-16s and I was 19. My little party mates were shredded by the patrols everytime. I got wise and found ways to hide from them. Being a W/N19 I was able to sprint away from most the group, but not the patrols as they would follow me whereever I went. So I was able to sneak around and sprint into the Temple for the finish much to the disbelief of my party. You all mention how hard this quest is. Are you referring to getting your party to Galrath through the Curtain, fighting the Verta's Apprentice in Kessex Peak, or the actual battle with Galrath. Or gulp, all three? I think what most people have a problem with is the undead and the poision swamps; the run to the Temple is a little iffy, but if you've got something like the guild-hall.net map you should be completely able to plan a route. The real trick is learning what pops phantoms (it's the L17 Damned Cleric that does it) and you should be alright. Part of it is also what level you get to Lion's Arch at; I did every mission and bonus objective, and every quest, so I was sitting probably 14-15 by the time I got there. Nunix Is it still possible to kill the bandits on the cliff, protecting Galrath and then use Necrotic Traversal to get on the cliff? The point for this is right in the north of point D on the area map. It's then obviously unnecessary to fight through the mobs. The Necro then pulls Galrath and the remaining party members, wating at the bottom of the cliff, finish him. - I solved it this way long time ago, maybe Galrath doesn't follow to the cliff edge. --Nemren 06:50, 27 October 2005 (EST) I recently completed this quest by luring Verata's cult toward Galrath. After they killed him, the quest did update and I was able to get the reward. The entry claims this won't work -- perhaps it worked for me because I actually got to him and attacked him first? In any case, taking out Verata's cult doesn't seem to be necessary if you can get past them to attack Galrath, and they'll take him out rather quickly. I've updated the page to indicate that the quest may be completed this way, but more research may be needed. -- Bcstingg 09:07, 12 July 2006 (CDT) :I see that the note about Verata's cult being hostile to Galrath was removed. I've completed this quest again within the past month, and Verata's cult is still hostile to Galrath. -- bcstingg (talk • ) 12:46, 1 August 2007 (CDT) Tip Removal I deleted the tip on drawing the minotaurs to the Verata as the minotaur now break aggro FAR before they can engage the Verata. I solo this run quite often and can assure you I am accurate. -- Rohar 13:50, 11 April 2006 (-5 GMT) The villainy of galrath is the apocalypse now of guild wars. While this may be quite humorous when you think of it, it is my firm opinion that this mission could be appropriatly renamed to "Heart of darkness" and still be accurate. Why ? (Humor)Think of Galrath As Kurtz, living in the middle of nowhere, surrounded by the jungle and his army of loyal followers ( the bandits) . Think of our unlucky heroes as the guys on the boat, trying to get to Galrath (/Kurtz), not really knowing the way, being constantly ambushed from all sides, not having a clue where they are going ( just like the boat crew in the movie ) , threatened by the jungle itself and constantly fighting for their lives ( think the poisonous goop, the endless undead minions and patrols, the nightmares, spirits and minotaurs amongs other things), with people dying left and right, and a lot of the would be heroes onstantly getting off the quest/boat ( Dying / quitting / resigning ) because taking out Galrath(/Kurtz) is not worth it! Even if you manage to eventually KILL Galrath(/Kurtz) , was the insane adventure really worth the reward ? (/humor). :Lol... I agree, just did this quest and it was totally not worth it... And yes, we did have leavers, and yes, it took forever and was ultimately pointless. 69.235.220.176 17:53, 23 September 2007 (CDT) New image It's a better screenshot to be sure, however it's rather...ugly compared to the old one. And, it's not actually Galrath's castle. :) Naturally only one should be kept in the article, my vote is for the old picture. Entropy 03:46, 3 January 2007 (CST)